sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - First Kiss
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''First Kissright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' Roman *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Balada, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Julio-2011 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Ah Ah Baby ma First Kiss soljikhi nugabwado neon neomu areumdaweo nae mam han gaunde gadeuk damgyeojeo itneun ne museubeul bol ddamada saenggakhae hamkke in neowana eonjena galkumhan gyobok ddo namjadeul teumeseo neomu dodohan maltu ne georeumgeorel neon hanabuteo yeolkkaji neomu meotjinde nan mwohana jedaero gajin geo eobsei neoreul barabogo isseo an dwineungeol aneunde naui yoksime nae momeul matgigo isseo neon nae King midas nan dwitgamdang ddawoen da itjeosseo ne soni dahjamaja nae gaseumeun sarange bbajyeobereosseo girl, let’s dive us! Plz gimme the first kiss teollineun soneun naege jweo georigo salmyeosi nal midgo ne nunmeul gamajweo selleineun mami naui simjangi neoege dahneun su itge Plz gimme the first kiss bukkeureoweo haji marajweo geunyang amureon mareobseo nae momeul gamssaanajweo jigeum i sungan idaero siganeul meomchugo sipeo You already got my glance neowa naega maen cheomeomeuro saljjak ibmatchumeul haetdeon Romance nan mweonga dareun neoui ddeollimeul neukkyeotneunde nae koreul seuchin gamchuk-gwa manjok-gam gonduseon chokgak-kajido hanahan nan da gieokhae gakkuem himi deuneun naren geunareui neoga ddeoeull-ra girl naegen ije jiul su eobtneun chueoki dwieobeorin geol my lover geu jeonyeok naerindeo bitbangeulcheoreom sigani jinalsurok gaseume naerineun geurimumman keulkeojyeo Plz gimme the first kiss teollineun soneun naege jweo georigo salmyeosi nal midgo ne nunmeul gamajweo selleineun mami naui simjangi neoege dahneun su itge Plz gimme the first kiss bukkeureoweo haji marajweo geunyang amureon mareobseo nae momeul gamssaanajweo jigeum i sungan idaero siganeul meomchugo sipeo give me a first kiss nan ajik moreugyesseo babogati oneuldo nan nisaenggakman hago isseo give me a first kiss nan ajik moreugyesseo babogati ni saenggake ddo jam mot irugo ulgo isseo Woo Give me a first kiss neoneun nae sijakija majimak geureoni jebal annyeongiraneun mareun hajima neowa hamkke haetdeon geu sunganeul geu siganeul nan meomchugo sipeo Plz gimme the first kiss ddeollineun soneun naege jweo georigo salmyeosi nal midgo ne nunmeul gamajweo selleineun mami naui simangi neoege dahneun su itge Plz gimme the first kiss bukkeureoweo haji marajweo geunyang amureon mareobseo nae momeul gamssaanajweo jigeum i sungan idaero siganeul meomchugo sipeo 'Español' Ah Ah nena mi primer beso Honestamente, cualquiera puede decirte que eres realmente hermosa Cualquier cosa que te vea, me complementa en el centro de mi corazón Pienso que tú y yo debemos estar juntos tú siempre tienes un corte claro de uniforme, entre otras chicas tú tienes una actitud fría la forma en que caminas y de uno a diez, todo en ti es genial Realmente no tengo no tengo nada, pero te estoy viendo y se que no debo, pero a mi cuerpo le gana la codicia Tú eres mi rey midas, No te preocupas por mis acciones Tan cerca como pueda tocar tu mano, mi corazón está enamorado chica, vamos a Sumergirnos nosotros! Por favor, dame el primer beso Dame tu mano temblorosa confía en mi, cierra los ojos mi corazón emocionado por lo que mi corazón late con fuerza al tocarte Por favor dame el primer beso No seas tímida, abrázame sin decir nada Quiero que el tiempo se detenga en este instante Ya tienes mi mirada en ti En el primer tiempo, Nos besamos ligeramente en momento de romance Y yo sentía un temblor diferente en ti El sentido del tacto y la satisfacción Todos los pequeños detalles Están todos en mi memoria uno por uno En esos días pienso en ti nena No puedo borrarte Ahora tú estas en mi memoria Mi amor, en esa noche como las gotas de lluvia de aquella noche Así como pasa el tiempo el anhelo en mi corazón es más grande Por favor, dame el primer beso Dame tu mano temblorosa, confía en mi, cierra los ojos mi corazón emocionado por lo que mi corazón late con fuerza al tocarte Por favor dame el primer beso No seas tímida, abrázame sin decir nada Quiero que el tiempo se detenga en este instante Dame un primer beso sigo sin saber, como un tonto, hoy pienso en tí, solo Dame un primer beso Sigo sin saber, como un tonto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y llorar Woo Dame un primer beso Tú eres mi principio y mi final, por favor no me digas adiós todo el tiempo que estuve contigo quiero detener el tiempo en ese instante Por favor, dame el primer beso Dame tu mano temblorosa, confía en mi, cierra los ojos mi corazón emocionado por lo que mi corazón late con fuerza al tocarte Por favor dame el primer beso No seas tímida, abrázame sin decir nada Quiero que el tiempo se detenga en este instante 'Hangul' Ah Ah Baby ma First Kiss 솔직히 누가봐도 넌 너무 아름다워 내 맘 한가운데 가득 담겨져 있는 네 모습을 볼 때마다 생각해 함께인 너와나 언제나 깔끔한 교복 또 남자들 틈에서 너무 도도한 말투 네 걸음걸이 넌 하나부터 열까지 너무 멋진데 난 뭐하나 제대로 가진 거 없이 너를 바라보고 있어 안 되는걸 아는데 나의 욕심에 내 몸을 맡기고 있어 넌 내 King Midas 난 뒷감당 따윈 다 잊었어 네 손이 닿자마자 내 가슴은 사랑에 빠져버렸어 girl, let’s dive us! Plz gimme the first kiss 떨리는 손을 내게 줘 그리고 살며시 날 믿고 네 눈을 감아줘 설레이는 맘이 나의 심장이 너에게 닿을 수 있게 Plz gimme the first kiss 부끄러워 하지 말아줘 그냥 아무런 말없이 내 몸을 감싸안아줘 지금 이 순간 이대로 시간을 멈추고 싶어 You already got my glance 너와 내가 맨 처음으로 살짝 입맞춤을 했던 Romance 난 뭔가 다른 너의 떨림을 느꼈는데 내 코를 스친 감촉과 만족감 곤두선 촉각까지도 하나하나 난 다 기억해 가끔 힘이 드는 날엔 그날의 너가 떠올라 girl 내겐 이제 지울 수 없는 추억이 되어버린 걸 my lover, 그 저녁, 내리던 빗방울처럼 시간이 지날수록 가슴에 내리는 그리움만 굵어져 Plz gimme the first kiss 떨리는 손을 내게 줘 그리고 살며시 날 믿고 네 눈을 감아줘 설레이는 맘이 나의 심장이 너에게 닿을 수 있게 Plz gimme the first kiss 부끄러워 하지 말아줘 그냥 아무런 말없이 내 몸을 감싸안아줘 지금 이 순간 이대로 시간을 멈추고 싶어 Give me a first kiss 난 아직 모르겠어 바보같이 오늘도 난 니생각만 하고 있어 Give me a first kiss 난 아직 모르겠어 바보같이 니 생각에 또 잠 못 이루고 울고 있어 Woo Give me a first kiss 너는 내 시작이자 마지막 그러니 제발 안녕이라는 말은 하지마 너와 함께 했던 그 순간을 그 시간을 난 멈추고 싶어 Plz gimme the first kiss 떨리는 손을 내게 줘 그리고 살며시 날 믿고 네 눈을 감아줘 설레이는 맘이 나의 심장이 너에게 닿을 수 있게 Plz gimme the first kiss 부끄러워 하지 말아줘 그냥 아무런 말없이 내 몸을 감싸안아줘 지금 이 순간 이대로 시간을 멈추고 싶어 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop